


Ask a Role Model

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [9]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, School Projects, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Jack's doing a school project, and Strike can't say no to him.
Series: Striketober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Ask a Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> Just one Striketober prompt this time :)

“Uncle Cormoran, can I ask you a few questions?”

Strike’s Saturday afternoon routine was interrupted by a sudden video call from his nephew.

“It’s for a school project. It’s called “Ask a Role Model”. So we choose someone from our family or friends who’s like a role model to us, and talk to them, and then it’s gonna be on the school website… I dunno, like, Leila’s dad’s a firefighter, and Leo’s aunt’s a surgeon, and my uncle’s a veteran and a detective, and… well, you’re my role model, that’s all.”

“That’s very nice of you, mate, thanks,” Strike answered after a moment’s hesitation. It really was; he doubted if he had ever felt as touched as he felt now. “But I don’t think I’m the best choice for a role model. I’m an old grumpy b… bloke with the most unhealthy lifestyle in the world.”

“Wait, can you say that again? That’s an answer to ‘describe yourself in one sentence’!”

*

A week later, Jack called again.

“My project was a huge success.” He sounded too terrified for such exciting news.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Yes, but… promise not to get mad?”

“Promise.”

“They want to invite you for an interview in “Close-to-home Celebrity”. It’s like a TV show on our school’s YouTube channel.”

_Shit._

“That’s very nice of them,” managed Strike.

“I know you’ll refuse, but I just wanted to make sure–”

“Why, I’d be honoured to come.”

Jack was so excited that he hung up without saying goodbye.


End file.
